1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal switching system of a TV-VCR combination and more particularly, to a signal switching method of a TV-VCR combination having two tuners which can perform two-program recording by a simple operation of the key and at the same time, is capable of switching the screen of monitor separately and independently, thereby improving user convenience a.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various types of conventional TV-VCR combinations having a tuner are well known in the art. Such conventional TV-VCR combinations have only one tuner provided for the VCR so that two kinds of recording signals a tuner input and line input are selected and recorded by a tuner/line selecting control signal a while a playback signal is selected by a record/play back control signal.
However, since only one tuner is provided in such a conventional TV combined VCR, there are a number of disadvantages such as, for example, a two channel simultaneous receiving function for receiving one channel and displaying another channel or the same channel cannot be executed or recording of a channel from the VCR tuner cannot be performed while displaying another TV channel signal on a monitor.